Aya and Momiji's Incident
by KitsukiCross
Summary: A little of the past between Aya and Momiji and their relationship. Momiji/Aya.


Hello, Psylarduck again here, with another Touhou Project story. I hope you like this one too and please read the whole story before commenting.

Disclaimer: Touhou Project and its characters don't belong to me.

Once again, Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was such a beautiful day in Gensokyo, there were some clouds hanging in the beautiful summer sky and the weather was so nice for a walk... but even in those conditions the people at Bumbumaru's HQ couldn't enjoy said day because they were printing the edition for the next day.

Aya Shameimaru, the founder and main reporter of said newspaper, knew that they would make it but only with the help of a certain Oni who was willing to work for two rather unique reasons.

"Say, Suika" said Aya as she was lining up another stack near the door so they wouldn't have any problem into locating said newspaper, while the Oni was changing the logs of paper so the machine wouldn't stop printing for long periods of time.

"Why are you helping us out today?" She said again as she walked towards the recently printed stack of paper as it was getting piled up.

"Well," the Oni started to say a little bit unsure but since she was somewhat drunk as always she continued, "Reimu got mad at me and started to yell, so I wanted to spend my time somewhere else, and besides, this will get me some money for sake".

"But I always though your gourd was endless!" The Tengu reporter said quite impressed of knowing such fact and kind of disappointed because she knew said fact thanks to her reporter skills.

"Well, it is, but I want a different taste of sake, always the same is boring and distasteful, even Onis get tastes about the sake we consume." said the loli as she helped Aya with a stack of paper that was a little too heavy for the girl.

'Well, it seems I was right.' The head reporter though to herself as she regained a bit of the confidence she lost.

And while Aya and Suika chatted for some more time another youkai arrived from the errand that said Tengu finished.

"Oh, welcome back, Momiji-san" Said Aya as her helper in Bunbumaru arrived from Rinnosuke's shop with more paper for more prints.

"What a drag, Rinnosuke-san didn't had that much of paper, so we had to wait for Yukari-san just to get more paper!" Said the wolf youkai dropping all the paper rolls to the floor.

"Well, I suppose it was boring for you" said Aya as she grabbed a stack of paper and put it by the door.

"Not that much, actually me and Rinnosuke-san were playing what he calls videogames, they have this kind of thingy like a little box with an ergonomic shape that makes the grip more easy to maintain" was said by the wolf youkai as they continued to put all the stacks of paper by the door while they talked about the trip to Kourindou.

By the end of the day they had all the copies they needed for tomorrow and Suika had her money for her different kind of sake, so while Suika was saying goodbye, Aya suddenly stated, "Remember what we talked about, maybe she's not mad" as she put a smile on her face while Suika was walking away with her own smile.

"What I missed?" Said Mojimi while both walked back to Bumbumaru's and Aya's residence.

"Not much, just a little chat about the problems between Suika-chan and Reimu-san" said Aya as they both walked towards the kotatsu they had.

"Well, it's not like I mind but I'm starting to think you want to play matchmaker with them" said Mojimi, slightly annoyed.

"You know that those two are too stupid to realize it by themselves." said Aya as she was grabbing an orange from a basket in the middle of the kotatsu.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't like that, you had to blackmail me into a date!" said Momiji with a slightly annoyed.

"C'mon, that's the only scoop that to the date i haven't revealed. But to think that you can put up such an act for so much time it's unbelievable. I even feel like giving you a prize, you know?" Said Aya as she neared to the wolf's ear to lick it in a playfully way.

"Aya-sama! It's not funny, and it's actually embarrassing. So please don't mock of me." said Momiji kind of sad.

When Aya noticed this, she just sat by Momiji's side and suddenly she put her lips in Momiji's.

As the Tengu comforted the wolf with her tongue she couldn't help but feel happy at the fact that no matter how much her lover was used to this kind of treatment, it always worked the same way.

As their mouths parted the Tengu smiled. "Don't worry, if everybody thinks you are a girl I don't mind" said Aya as she continued kissing the wolf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'I wonder why do I serve them' though a younger Momiji Inubashiri as he put on the clothes he was used to wear._

_His days were pretty much like this:_

_Do his guarding turn._

_Play shogi with the kappa._

_Go to home._

_Read the newspaper that Aya girl always left at his door._

_Go to sleep._

_He didn't mind that but he was kind of sad due to the fact that his life was always this boring._

_To the point that he was always looking forward to going home to read that newspaper. Of course, he could always look into miles ahead to see if there was something interesting but he didn't like doing that kind of things._

_As he was about to go out he saw that Tengu girl that was always looking for news._

_But there was something that was scary this time._

_She was smirking._

_Oh, no! It couldn't be! He was careful and he checked that no one was in miles. But yet this girl somehow..._

_"So that was the reason why you're always distant" said the girl still smiling._

_Aya Shameimaru, one of the Tengus that he had to protect from the outsiders, the one that always left a newspaper at his door, found out that he was a cross-dresser._

_"Good morning, Aya-sama" said Momiji trying to look unfazed by her presence._

_"Don't try to play the fool with, Momiji-__**kun**__" said Aya with a sick emphasis on her words._

_Momiji knew that this may bring him problems mostly because all the people that had any danmaku ability were female so this might bring toward him some questions._

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Aya-sama" said Momiji as he was trying to walk toward the place he always took to guard the place the Tengus lived._

_But as he was walking the Tengu girl walked in front of him._

_"C'mon, I just want to talk with you and, i don't know, get the biggest scoop of the year!" said Aya with a really triumphant air around her._

_Momiji knowing that this might give him time he decided to talk with the Tengu girl, because he still had time._

_"Ok, I'll talk so what do you want." said Momiji as he tried not to look desperate._

_"Well, I was wondering why would you hide something as this, it's because a troublesome past? Or are you just a pervert?" asked the Tengu as she raised her notepad._

_Momiji, fearing that the girl might twist the reason he was cross-dressing, "well, in fact i think this gives me equality among the Tengus and Kappas because most of you are girls. So this seemed a good idea. It might be my worst one" he said as he smiled nervously._

_Aya, just laughing at the answer, stood there thinking of a better way to continue with the chat "Well, since I think you might be a pervert and I think you might be funny how about we make a deal?"_

_Momiji knowing this might end up as a bigger mess just answered "what kind of deal?" regretting a bit asking._

_"Well, its simple, to make sure you're not a pervert end that your intentions are noble then how about we go on a date?" said Aya with probably what Momiji though as the worst kind of reasoning._

_"That sounds kind of stupid you know? And why a date? To me, that is kind of weird." said Momiji blushing a little at the Tengu antics._

_"Well, if I happen to notice something weird on our date I might reveal this to Gensokyo, so deal?" said the girl as she extended her hand towards Momiji expecting an answer._

_Momiji, worrying about the possible outcome of the date had to accept over the risk of losing everything he had to this moment._

_"Deal"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"You're kind of effeminate, you know?" said Aya smiling and laughing as they walked towards her house._

_Momiji, on the other hand, was blushing madly at her comments._

_"Well, this is my house" said the Tengu as they were outside a big place that had 'Bunbumaru news' written in big letters._

_"Well, Momiji-kun, good night. And, Momiji... I had a great night with you, your secret is safe with me" said Aya stepping into her house._

_Momiji wondering of the real motives of Aya as of the date asked "Why you wanted to have a date with me? It was really a test?"_

_Aya stopped on her tracks and turned towards Momiji as she walked towards him now._

_As Aya was right in front of him, he flinched out of fear as she kissed him._

_Momiji was about to push her out of the shock but he felt a pair of arms go behind his neck and pulled him even more near the Tengu as he started to enjoy his first kiss._

_Suddenly she pushed him a little to break their kiss, smiling, panting and blushing._

_Momiji was the same as Aya about the situation, and as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Aya put a finger on his lips._

_"Actually, the test was just an excuse, in reality I always knew it, but I never wanted to say it, because I fell in love with you, because how hardworking you are about everything you do. And I admire that" said Aya still smiling as tears started appearing in her eyes._

_Momiji, not expecting the answer, neither the reaction just stood there thinking._

_"So you always left the newspaper there because you wanted me to read it?"_

_"Yeah, I know you like it because it seems you're always looking forward it" said Aya as she was about to cry because she knew maybe Momiji didn't return her feelings._

_Suddenly, a pair of arms surrounded her to hug her as she just stood there, with an impressed look._

_"Thanks for doing that, thanks to you I didn't gave up" said Momiji smiling._

_Aya, smiling too, kissed him one more time and hugged him back as they deepened their kiss._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, I still remember it, and to think it was two years ago, Aya-sama" said Momiji smiling and laughing at the memory.

Aya, happy about being together with the person she lobed just kissed Momiji and hugged him.

Momiji just stood there, kissing Aya back.

When they separated, Aya said "let's go to sleep, ok?"

Momiji nodded and then followed Aya to the bed their shared, holding their hands.

They might have taken their time to confess and be honest about their feelings but now they are together and that's all that matters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So yeah, let me explain a bit of this one.

To me, in Gensokyo is extremely rare for a male to be good at danmaku, so since Momiji didn't wanted to be bothered about it and be a little more equal to everyone, he started cross-dressing.

So yeah, it's that kind of story, so I'm sorry if you didn't liked this story.

And the reason Momiji is male in this story is because when I was just started on Touhou Project I thought she was a guy.

Also, if you have a better title for this story, say it on a review.

Well, anyways.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
